Dimension Sisters
by XxSupernaturalQueenxX
Summary: Once upon a time, as oh so many stories began, there were three girls. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. They were all raised (more or less) in different worlds.The girls didn't know about one another's existence. Or the fact that they were half-sisters! Either way, on their nineteenth birthday, they met but not in their own worlds. . .(Two authored story by me and Moonlightgirl258!)


**Hello people of fan fiction! This is a new fan fiction I posted with my account; however, I'm not the only one who wrote this!**

**THIS IS A TWO AUTHORED STORY BY ME, XXSUPERNATURALQUEENXX AND MOONLIGHTGIRL258! She drew the cover too. Now with farther ado, please enjoy the first chapter of Dimension Sisters!**

**REMEMBER TO COMMENT AND REVIEW! (Haha, what can I say? Old habits are hard to get rid of.)**

* * *

Once upon a time, as oh so many stories began, there were three girls. They were all raised in different worlds. One of them was a black-haired beauty named Buttercup, but she was rather dangerous when angered. She currently lives in the demon world.

Next was a beautiful girl with bouncy blonde curls and sky blue eyes. Her name is Bubbles. She is kind and sweet young lady from the world of Angels.

Finally, we have Blossom, a intelligent red-haired girl from the world of knowledge.

The girls didn't know of one another's existence. Or the fact that they were half-sisters! Either way, on their nineteenth birthday, they met but not in their own worlds. . .

**Angel Dimension. Bubbles POV:**

Walking down the hallways of your school during the day is one thing, but walking through them at night another! It's so dark and creepy, and I'm scared that I might be caught in my private mission.

I'm going to get Octi. He's my stuffed octopus, and my most cherished friend. My headmistress took him away from me because some of my roommates told her I had him hidden under my bed.

I begged her not to take him away! I had him with me ever since I was a child! I can tell that it's homemade. I always believed that my family gave it to me. However, no matter what I said, she would listen to me.

"It's unbecoming an angelic lady to keep such a horrid doll!" she kept telling me. I had to keep myself from crying in front of her, everyone knows she has no patience or mercy for crying girls.

My names bubbles, I think, that's what everyone calls me. I don't know my last name.

I'm not sure what happen when i was a child, I was too young to remember. I've been told that I was separated from my family when I was three. Octi is the only thing left from my family. They could be looking for me, and since I changed so much since I was a child Octi is the only thing that will help them know it's me!

I'm not sure what I am, but I know I'm not an angel. I don't have any wings, or purifying powers. There are rumors that my family was killed on night. I was the only one to survive but my wings were taken somehow, but I believe that I never had wings to begin with.

I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT! MY FAMILY IS ALIVE; I KNOW IT! I DON'T CARE IF I MIGHT NOT BE AN ANGEL! I know in my heart that I have family out there somewhere!

Out of pity, I was sent to this boarding school to become a angelic lady, with or without wings.

Nearing to my distinction, I began to tugging at the collar of my dress. I near liked this dress but I learned to life with it. A lady should never expose too much skin, that's why it covers almost all of my neck and cloaks my arms with long sleeves. My nightgown is goes down to my ankles so I have picked it up a bit so it won't get dirty as I walked down the halls. It's white so if it's gets dirty, the headmistress will know I wasn't in bed after curfew.

Finally, I reached the headmistress's office door, which is quite big because she's very tall.

I opened the door, pausing every time it squeaked when I tried to open it wider. Was the door always this loud?

Quietly, I walked over to her desk and began digging through her stuff! I'M SO SORRY MS. HEADMISTRESS! I PROMISE, THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST TIME I LOOK THROUGH YOUR STUFF!

It's so dark, but my eyes adjusted a little so I could make out the drawers of her desk. I pulled on the handle. Oh no, it's locked!

Oh, the keys! I pulled the key out of my dress pocket. I feel guilty for stealing this earlier today. I'M SORRY MS. HEADMISTRESS!

Opening it, I felt around. Paper, paper, more paper. EW! I just felt something slimy and I do NOT want to know what it is!

My hands kept wondering until I felt something familiarly soft with button eyes.

"OCTI!" I yelped, forgetting where I was for a second. I grab Octi and give him a big bear hug.

"I missed you so much!" I whispered as I cradled him in my arms.

"I think I heard someone over here headmistress." I heard a teacher grunt, obviously not happy to be woken up at this late hour.

"Let's see." we hear her velvety voice speak. Oh no, it's the head mistress!

I don't want to get in trouble! If I am kicked out, then I have nowhere left to go! As the footsteps became louder, my hands felt around until I felt some wooden window blinds. Wait the window!

The doorknob began to turn so in a panic, I opened the window and jumped through it.

"WHHHHEEEEEE OOOOOOH"

. . . . I forgot about the security system. . . .

The sirens went off and the guard dogs began to bark loudly as the neared my location.

Scared, I ran away. Now they're chasing me along with everyone in the school. I headed towards the small woods up ahead, ruining the bottom of my dress as it dragged through the mud and having low branches get caught on it. Since I never stopped running, I ended up tearing my dress a bit.

I don't have time to worry about that right now! I need to find an exit!

My eyes caught sight of a tunnel hidden under a bush but peeking out in the corner. I quickly ducked under, and crawled in.

The dogs and people who were chasing me ran past the tunnel, not noticing it.

After it became quiet again, I took in my surroundings. I think I'm underground. Curious, I crawled away from where I entered to see what was on the other side of the tunnel.

**~A while later~**

I popped out the tunnel, happy to see the light of the moon. Crawling out, the grass was so soft underneath my hand that I felt as if I could just lie down and sleep!

I dusted of the dirt off Octi's purple face and took in my surroundings.

It's so beautiful here!

The grass is so green; it looks like I'm in the middle of a plain. I spotted a bright blue pond a few feet in front of me.

Wow, what a beautiful color!

Curious, I neared it and peeked from above the surface.

That's strange . . . there are weird markings on the bottom of the river. Nevertheless, the markings look so. . . Familiar. As if I seen them somewhere before.

I felt at peace until a realization hit me. I don't know where I am! I barely know WHO I am! I'm not the same as the others! I don't have beautiful wings, like them. I don't have many friends because I'm so different! I try, I really do! But they just stare at me, as if I'm a disease or something!

A drop fell on Octi, but then I felt my cheeks to find that it was my tears. Suddenly feeling exhausted, I collapsed on my knees and sobbed, hugging Octi against my chest.

"Hey do you think she went that way?"

"Let's go see!"

The sounds of crunching grass followed.

Oh no, There coming! I begin to panic when a ray of light from full moon hit the pond, making it shimmer. Shocked i see the markings at the bottom have begun to glow.

"Hey you!"

Oh no, they spotted me! I heard a sudden roar of water coming from the pond. The water began to lash out everywhere!

"AAHHHH!" I screamed when I felt a tentacle of water grabbed me by my waist a pulled me into he water.

I can't breathe! Am I going to drown? As the water dragged me closer to the water, the glow of markings I saw before jumped from where they were and wrapped themselves around me. Everything became so bright! Before I blacked out, that is.

**Demon dimension: Buttercup POV:**

"Die you stupid Bitch." A guy with hairy knuckles yelled as he directed a punch my way.

"Don't call me a bitch!" I yelled back, grabbing his fist with my hand, and pulling him towards so I could kick him in the stomach.

"Gah!" He groaned as he collapsed. I felt someone heavy jump onto my back.

"I got you now you freak!" A disgustingly taunting voice said as the guy on my back begins strangling me with his arm.

"In your dreams!" I grunted as grabbed his arm off my neck and throw him against the brick wall. He hit the wall hard. I'm surprised that it didn't make a bigger dent. He was knocked out in the impact and his body hit the water puddle.

Don't these guys ever give me a break!? They've been jumping me in dark alleys for two years already! Even in rainy nights like tonight!

"GAH!" I exclaimed when a huge guy sent a powerful punch to my stomach. I stumbled back a bit, grabbing my stomach in pain.

They all laughed at me, thinking they got me. Their annoying demon tails were giving high fives to one another. Ha, they're so stupid! As if, I'll back down so easily.

If you don't know by now, my name is Buttercup. At least, that what I've been called since I was a kid. I go by BC now. I live in the demon world but I know I'm not a demon. I don't have any horns, a devil's tail, or any demonic powers. As far I as know I don't family either. I was found in a trashcan when I was like – what – a toddler maybe?

Not like care that I was abandoned in a trash can. Then had to be sent to a horrible 'school' I had to escape from when I was eight. It's not as if I care that my family didn't want me or cared enough to put in an orphanage instead (not that it's any better than the 'school' I was sent too). Or that I had fight on the streets every day for food and shelter! I don't care! . . . I don't . . . GAH! I NEED TO HIT SOMETHING!

"Hey you bastards!" I yelled at the gang of demons. "Don't celebrate so soon! I'm still on my feet and that's all I need to kick your sorry ass!"

"Well well well," a green-skinned demon said, lowering his sunglasses to get a better look at me. "Aren't you a cocky little bitch?"

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!" I screamed as a delivered a knockout punch to his face. The rest of his gang began to fight me all at once.

PUNCH!

KICK!

POW!

CREAK!

Fighting to survive and earning respect by doing so is something I've been doing every day for years! I don't care if my family didn't want me! I can take care of myself!

"You guys had enough?" I panted. The fight has taken a bite out of my energy level and the rain had drenched me from head to toe. I'm the only one standing at this point. The so-called great gang green gang is moaning in pain on the ground.

"We tried being nice." Their leader- Ace I think his name was- grunted as he tried sit up. "But you wouldn't listen. So you leave us no other choice."

That's when they all pulled out a gun out their jackets, a pointed them towards me.

Oh shit!

I ran out of there as fast as I could when they began blasting bullets at me.

"That's cheating you bastards!" I yelled over my shoulders.

"Run little freak, run!" Ace said as they laughed. Dammit, they must be trigger-happy!

This is not how I want to end! Heading down a familiar street, I remembered about a fence right around the corner that no one ever dared to go over. Well, until now that is.

Making a shape turn as I ran, I jumped onto the fence and climbed.

"Hey boss, she's over there!"

Dammit, the spotted me! Luckily, I was sitting on top of the fence so the quickest way down was to jump, so I did.

I was still in shooting distance so I had to make a mad dash for it!

"Hey boss, did she just climb the forbidden fence?" The big-bellied one asked incredibly.

"No use in chasing her now," Ace muttered angrily. "She's as good as dead the moment she hopped the fence."

**~with Buttercup~**

Phew, I'm exhausted! Fighting a gang on your own and then having to run because they had guns really does a number on a hungry girl.

Well, at least the rain stopped, it won't be so dark when the clouds go away too. I pushed strands of hair behind my ear as a sat down on the stone floor. What should I do now? Wait . . . Stone floor?

I looked down to what I was on top of.

. . . A stone circle in the middle of a field. Hey, what's that?

I saw something red peeking from behind some old scattered grass, so I shooed it away with my hands.

"Markings?" I questioned aloud when the grass wasn't there to hide it. They kind of resembled letters in a strange way.

I was so caught up with out I was doing that I didn't notice the clouds that hid the moon where disappearing.

Incredibly, a single ray of moon hit the middle of the circle and all the markings and patterns on the circle began to glow.

WHAT THE HECK!?

The glow of the marking left their posts on the grounds and began sticking themselves on me!

"Hey, what's going on!?" I exclaimed. I tried to pull them off but more and more kept sticking on me to the point where I couldn't see arms or legs anymore!

Some got into my short hair and then covered my face.

I CAN'T SEE A THING! I felt everything shake before I blacked out.

**Knowledge dimension; Blossom POV:**

I was sitting in my last class of the day, writing down some extra notes to look back when I study later and waiting for school to get out.

RING...RING...RING...

As I put everything in my bag to leave, some students were still writing down notes. I would to, but I have to get out of here before they see me.

Therefore, I speed walked out of my class and made a clean getaway from the school building all together. But sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

Before I could leave the school gates, I came face-to-face with some of the coolest kids in school. They're the smartest kids in school too. (Being smart means you're cool in my dimension but I read somewhere that in some dimensions, the coolest in school are usually stupid and very brute. The books I read often referred to them as 'jocks' or 'cheerleaders'. What kind of messed up dimensions do they live in?)

"Oh look it's that red haired pink eye weirdo "one said in a mocking tone. It hurts when they stay this stuff. However, just ignore them. It can't be helped that my pink eyes and red hair color are different their brown ones.

"She thinks so smart but she's still ugly," another said. I bit my bottom lip, and self-consciously tugged on my red hair a bit. Did they stop me so they could say this to me?

"Hey Blossom would you like to hang out with us?" Another said, but then broke out in laughter. "Pfft, as if I'll ask you that!" I could feel a vain beginning to throb on my forehead. I would never hang out with annoying jerks like you people even if you paid me!

"Sorry but can you leave me alone? I don't feel like dealing with you guys right now," the words slipped out of my mouth before I could think! Oh no, I really shouldn't have said that!

They were glaring at me but I spotted an opening so I ran. I really hoped that they would leave me alone but when I looked back, they were chasing me!

Ah man, I really wish I done better in gym!

***later on***

I ran all the way down to the very edge of town to get away from them! I'm very tired; I don't think I can run anymore!

Nearly drained of energy, I leaned on the wall of an unfamiliar building. Taking a closer look, the building seemed to be an abandoned library. Nevertheless, why would such a big library be abandoned? I don't remember it being here either.

Curious, I went inside.

Incredible . . . This library is so much bigger then I thought it would! There must be 5 billion books here, at least!

My name is Blossom. I currently take residence in the Knowledge Dimension. I'm currently hiding from the group of bullies that have been after me since elementary school. When I was a child, I didn't understand why they didn't like me. I never did anything to them. As I gotten older, I discovered that the reason no one liked me is because of the vibrant color of my hair and eyes.

I have no friends, and I don't have a family either. I've been told that I've been separated from them when I was three. I shook my head to shake off the memories I didn't want to see. I don't like drawling in the past, because I know that no matter how much I don't like it, I can't change it.

Wow... Look at all the books. There are so many. I can't believe this place is abandoned. I see some books that interest me so I walk around and I walk around stuffing different books into my bag. Then I see this one standout from all the others.

Unlike the others, it was tall and thin, not wide and thick. I pulled it out from its spot on the shelf.

'legend of the Dimension Keeper' it read. Since it's so uncommon for a book to be so thin with information, I open it and started to read.

"One day a long time ago, The keeper lost his daughters. No one knows how no one knows who they are. The legend states that when his daughters left his powers began to weekend due to his greif, dimensions are beginning to going to war and it is said that if the daughters return peace will follow."

Well, that was . . . short. and most of the pages have more pictures than words. But it's only a legend, a made-up story. I don't believe this could possibly happen!

All of a sudden I hear rattling coming from the other side of the building.

Now, one side of my mind is telling to leave the building immedetly while the other half is telling to go see where the rattling is coming from. though I usually agree with one side of my mind, I decided investagate the strange sound.

Not my most brightest moments.

I followed with my ears until I found the sourse of the noise. It was coming from a fifteen foot door!

Well, the noise was coming from the door itself but the metel doorknob. It was shaking on its own, creating the errier rattling sound I've been following.

To be perfectly honest, I'm very curious about this self-moving doorknob because it so strange in it shape.

It was a trangle knob instead of its tranditional round knob and strange red markings covering the doors.

I reached out to turn the knob open so I could catch a glimpse at what was inside.

Again, not one of my most brightest moments.

When I opened it, a strong gust of wind picked me up and sucked me in!

* * *

**COMMENT AND REVIEW IF YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


End file.
